Destined
by yully95
Summary: the fourth and final book in the Jase and Lana saga. Everly has just told jared she's pregnant. Will their child survive in s new vampire fearing world?
1. Prologue

When I was younger, I, like many others, imagines the future as a vast, technologically-empowered society. A play with hovering cars and even higher towering buildings.

I never, however, thought I'd see this place in my lifetime. But in the last few months, I'd seen such a jump in technological advance and a world so united it could take on any force that opposed it.

Nor had I imagined I'd be the one to inspire such a revolution. Yet I did.

After Ev and I destroyed the complex that held us prisoner for so long, we sparked a innovation so wide, places across the world wanted in.

When Bake's complex exploded, it made national news, and soon world news. And when it became that big, people began asking questions.

The first question was obvious: what was so important that it needed to be contained in a complex like _that_?

The government tried to hold back and prevent the news from spreading anymore.

But people soon found out vampires. At first, there was panic and fear. For both races, human and vampires.

Human leaders set out to destroy the threat. Vampires travel alone, or at most, in small clans. We were much more disorganized compared to the humans.

Hundreds of vamps were killed quickly, and more and more are publicly killed.

I've managed to keep both myself and my family safe.

Even with all the horrors and hunts of the humans, my biggest surprise came from Everly. With the birth of our son, Riley, we faced a whole new set of challenges. Which we gladly excepted them.  
When Ev told me she was pregnant, I was more than shocked. Her birth was one in a million, I don't think either of us even considered the possibility of a child.  
Either way, Everly had given me a gift better than anything I ever expected.  
Riley grew and matured quickly. He looked like me. He had the dark eyes known to vampires, unlike Everly's usually red ones, and my brown hair. Riley had a funny personality; he was sometimes a brooding self, and the next minute he would be cheery and laughing as we wrestled. Riley was also exceptionally sharp-witted.  
Being that he was a vamp he couldn't go to school, but he prided himself in being able to solve any problem he was faced with, no matter how complex.  
And he had incredible hunting skills. He was sly, cunning and very, VERY quiet. He was easily one of the most dangerous vamps around...and he was only a few months old, though he looked to be about seven years old.  
After being trapped in the complex Everly lightened up on her 'vegetarian' eating habits. Her only request was we only hunt the 'bad ones', only the scum of the world. You'd think people would find this helpful. Obviously not.  
Even though he was dangerous and clearly could take care of himself, the new teams dedicated to killing vamps had me worrying about him. Riley hadn't known a life without them, I hope that makes him safer.  
I looked up from the picture of riley and me wrestling Everly had taken just days ago with the camera of a victim. In the photo I was laying on my back, smiling with Riley on top of me, laughing as he grabbed my arm in an attempt of beating me in the match.  
I smiled at the memory, he'll do just fine.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Riley

Five years later

I lifted my face to the sky. The freezing rain sent chills through my body. But it felt good. The water kept me alert and awake.

I tilted my head ever so slightly to the right. I closed my eyes and listened. I deciphered the sounds of the world form the rain. I could hear sounds of civilization close by. A town, only a few miles from where I stood.

I inhaled deeply. I could already smell the humans. So close, so defenseless, so tasty.

I broke into a run towards the town. I reached the edge of the forest I was just in within seconds. On the outskirts of town a few small houses stood alone, a few were already dark, one or two still had bright lights still shining.

I ignored them and prowled deeper into the small city. Even with the pouring rain, a few people still filled the streets. I watched one women, pull her young daughter along as they dashed through the puddles. The little girl squeaked with joy. A small smile capture my face.

I was a vampire but not a monster. They would live. They deserved it.

Humanity fascinated me. It was an interest I knew, though they supported it, my parents would never really understand. My mother would gently explain what she could. Which, in my opinion, didn't really make sense. She never experience humanity, she was born to two vamps, like me. But my dad had been human once. Oh, on occasion he would let me learn of his previous life but he never gave too much away.

I sighed. Supportive but they didn't truly get my craving for knowledge. Humans were different from me. They had such a different purpose in life. I observed some always rushing, working and living lives filled with schedules, dates, times, always on the move.

Yet there were others who liked to relax and take on life as it came. Each person had a different story and lived a different way.

But even with all these differences they were so much alike still. Each person had blood pumping through his veins and a heart keeping them alive. The only time I ever experienced that was when I was killing. I greedily drank their life to keep my own. Their blood sustained me. And their hearts had to stop for me to survive.

It made me feel guilty at first, but soon I got used to it. It was a habit.

I think this is one of the reason my parents were so concerned about me. At first I knew my mom hesitated to letting me hunt humans. She was weird like that. I knew all about her eating habits, but dad thought I should be introduced to both.

So I was and although animal blood was warm and delicious, human blood was so much better. Warmer, thicker more sensual. It made other bloods flop in comparison. I did try to follow mom's rule about dining on lesser beings though. What she didn't know is how lightly I followed it.

I made my own choices. I did value a human life but I also appreciated my own. I chose the people I wouldn't kill more over who I wouldn't kill. I did try to be nice about it. Bad guys were killed, the good guys lived. But I'm learning that in a society like ours that can be hard.

A bright light laminated the street ahead of me. I recoiled into the darkness. "Shit." I muttered and dove out of the way. I hid behind some metal trash cans in the alley.

The patrol car drove slowly down the street. In the platform on top I saw humans with large night vision goggles glaring around the darkness. They didn't see me hiding and moved on.

I sighed. And there was_ that_ of course.

A few years ago there was a giant, top-secret facility that blew up in a desert somewhere. When cops and FBl agents finally got to investigating it, they found a government complex they had no idea about. Some of the workers and lab techs who'd been there filled them in on the project.

Turns out the facility had been used to new experiments. War and bio-nuclear weapons were played with. But there most dangerous 'weapons' were something unknown to the rest of the world.

For years the people running the place had been capturing and experimenting on vampires. Needless to say the new spread like wildfire. People panicked and riots exploded. Everyone was scared and preparing for the worst.

From the ruble of the complex journals and some records were preserved. People read up on the subject. The project was released to the press so everyone finally officially knew.

Then the revolution happened. The humans banded together to create weapons and precautions against vamps. Street patrols watched over towns and every city in North America had a locked up shed filled with weapons so dangerous even one shot would blow a vamp to pieces.

We're strong but not invincible. Sure a shot can potentially kill us if we don't get blood but we can survive. But with these killers, a single shot was designed for the utmost accuracy. They were built to kill us.

I was only a kid when this was happening. It started when I was just an infant and into my toddler years. Well, what would have been my toddler years.

Technically I'm only five years old. Physically, I look to be about eighteen or so. Which is kinda awkward considering my parents look the same age. Both of them are perpetually eighteen years old. Some people would love it, but I know my parents would rather be normal.

Anyway, when they found out about the new threats, they freaked. I wasn't allowed outside by myself. They took every precaution to keep me safe. I knew it was for my own good, but the sheltered life was definitely annoying.

When I was three, or like thirteen, I rebelled, and they loosened their grip. My mom still worried like crazy though. She was always so afraid for me. Yes, I'm their only kid but I'll live forever, they need to let go. Do they honestly expect me to live with them for eternity?

I shivered at the thought. Not happening. Dad tried to talk to me. He told me to see it form her point of view. I was an impossible child, I was a gift.

I sighed. That's one way to look at it.

I pulled myself up from my hiding place and began again, slowly and cautiously, hunting. I knew it was probably better for me just to hunt animals but like I said, I'm curious. And human blood is ten times better.

A scream rippled through the night. I guess that's my cue. I headed in the direction of the scream.

Remembering it could be another vamp, I knew stayed quiet at first. At least until I got a better view of the situation.

I was safe. The scream came from a young girl. Probably only seventeen. She was backed against an alley wall. An angry defiance gleamed in her eyes. She glared at her attacker, a dangerous looking male with a large blade in his hand. He shook it menacingly at her.

"C'mon baby, this can be real easy." He said in a hoarse voice, "Just take off the shirt and we can have some fun." He chuckled darkly.

I clenched my fist. Yup, this is my guy. A rapist and from the looks of things, murderer.

The girl refused to comply. "Get away from me!" She shouted. Then she screamed again, not in fear but for help. She was brave.

With a quick move, the mugger landed the knife on her arm. A long line of blood dripped from the cut. The girl screamed again, this time her voice was laced with fear.

I swallowed. Her blood smelled amazing. No, I was after him not her.

"Ready yet?" The son of a bitch asked her. She sucked in deeply and bit her lip. She shook her head vigorously.

The man's eyes darkened. In an instant he grabbed her and had the blade pressed to her neck. She now cried softly.

"Shh, shh, shh. It'll be over soon." He still had her pinned to him. When took the dagger and gently traced it along her face. When he got to her forehead he pressed in.

The girl screamed in agony. I pulled the blade from her eyebrow to her chin. More blood poured down her face.

That's it. Ignoring my growling stomach at the site of her blood, I launched myself at her attacker.

He looked up in surprise. I hit him hard in the shoulder. He fell away from the girl. She ran a safe distance away.

I savagely beat the man's face. His face was bloodied and he had lost a tooth when I finished. "Are you having fun yet?" I growled in his ear. He only moaned.

I turned away for an instant. The girl looked at me with wide eyes. Tears still glistened and her face was bleeding heavily.

My attention was refocused on the bastard who attacked her. I felt the sharp stab of pain in my side. I looked down. He had stabbed me. I screamed and hissed. My fangs were now out of my gums. I hissed again. The smile he wore faded away. He looked at me in fear.

"Fuck you." I muttered. With those parting words, I took a bite out of his neck. His jugular popped on my mouth and I took a gulp of fresh blood. He had time of one small gasp before he died. I drank thirstily until he was drained.

I finished with my last swallow of blood and sighed. I tried to center myself. My fangs sank away and my bloodlust lessened. I sighed and wiped the blood from my mouth.

Then I stood and strutted to the girl. She was huddled in a corner sobbing quietly. "Are you okay?" I asked gently laying a hand on her back. I tried to stay calm but her blood smelled exquisite. I coughed.

She looked up slowly. "Thank you." Her voice was barely a whisper. When she finally met my eyes, hers were still red. "You're a vampire." It wasn't a question.

I nodded. She didn't look afraid. "Why save me then?"

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm evil. He was going to kill you, you don't deserve that."

She gave a small smile. "How can you tell?"

I smirked. "Just a guess."

We were silent for a few moments. I was surprised. Even though I had saved her, I expected to be turned into the patrols.

"You know," She began, "I used to be afraid of vampires." She gave me a look. "But it's good to know not every vamp is bad."

I smiled. She was different. Here we were, a human and a vamp, sitting in an alley in the pouring rain, just talking.

She grinned. Then he smile faultered. "Oh my gosh. He stabbed you." We both looked at the spot where I was stabbed. "You need to get to a doctor."

I laughed. "I'm a vamp. They'd kill me not cure me. You're the one who needs to get to an emergency room." I said. I put a finger my her gash. "You're bleeding pretty bad."

I took of the light sweatshirt I'd been wearing and balled it up. I gently pressed to her skull. She flinched.

"Shit. Sorry." I apologized. She shook her head. "Don't apologize. You saved my life. You got stabbed because of me."

"Anything for a damsel in distress." I said smirking. She rolled her eyes but laughed. "Does the damsel have a name?"

She giggled again. "Lexie."

"Well Lexie," I said helping her up, "We better get you to a hospital."

A little while later, I had brought Lexie to North Ridge General Hospital. Still still had my sweatshirt pressed against her face. I had also ripped off a piece of my shirt for the scar on her arm.

When stopped outside the exit to the emergency room. "Okay, get inside and get cleaned up. And," I winked, "stay out of trouble."

Lexie's face was serious though. "Thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up." She shook her head.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's the least I could do." She looked up at me again. Her brown eyes were filling with tears.

In a swift movement, before I had time to object, Lexie had her lips pressed to mine. I staggered back a bit but stayed upright.

All too soon, her lips parted from mine. She looked slightly embarrassed. "Wow. I just kissed you. I don't even know your name." She started stepping backwards. "Thanks again." She said awkwardly.

"Riley." I called. She stopped and looked at me. "Riley. Thank you." Another small smile played on her lips. "Will I ever see you again?" Her voice choked up.

I thought before I answered. I liked Lexie. I just met her, but I liked her. She was different from most humans and I enjoyed her company.

"I'm always around." She grinned, then stepped away into the hospital.

It was only after she was gone that I realized what I had just done. What am I crazy? I can't get involved with a human. The only reason the guards watching the hospital aren't shooting me is because at the moment I appear human. Why would a vamp escort a human to the hospital?

I sighed. Lexie was inside and would be cared for. I turned around and began walking away. I didn't want to. I wanted to be in there, making sure she was given all attention. I sighed and ran my fingers through my short brown hair.

I shouldn't even be considering seeing her again, but I am. I was going to get involved I knew. I was dumb like that. Dad always praised me for my instincts and intelligence, wait until he hears this.

But he wouldn't. He'd flip if I told him. Both my parents would.

I looked back at the hospital one more time. I couldn't see her but I wanted to.

Shit. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Ry, how was hunting?" My dad said casually as I strolled into our cozy cabin. He smiled at me. I nodded and a small smile flickered across my face.

"You were gone longer than usual." Mom said. She didn't phrase it a question but I knew she was wondering where I was.

"Yeah, well I was obeying your rules. I had to look for an asshole. Didn't take too long, but the killing took longer than I thought." I didn't mean too but I know I had a tone.

Mom sighed and shook her head. "It was just a question Riley." She muttered.

I don't know why I'm such an ass to them. They both love me to death, I know. But lately I'm just annoyed around them. I want to go out and explore the world and they expect me to stay here. Technically, they can't stop me from leaving, but the guilt would be awful. So for now, I'm stuck here.

"Ry." Dad said sternly. I looked up at him. There it was _his _tone_. _It was the parental tone that meant business. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

I sighed and nodded. He lifted his chin to the doorway leading to our useless kitchen.

Dad went back to mom quickly. He whispered something. I didn't catch it, my heightened senses only got me so far. He bent down and gently kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. Her hand fluttered to his cheek and they started making out.

I groaned and went into the kitchen. A few moments later, Dad joined me. His face was set in stone.

"Riley, what's going on? Everyday lately you stay here during the day moping and snap at us if we say hello. And when you leave you're gone for hours."

"You leave to Dad." I snapped, proving his point.

"Too eat." He snapped back. I glared at him and he looked down. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Ry, all I want to do is help. You're my son, I love you. Now, if you want to go out for a few hours and eat, fine. But I just want to know where the hell you are. You and I both know how dangerous it is. And your mom?" He pointed to the other room where she most likely still sat on the beige arm chair. "She is scared to death of anything happening to you."

I knew it was true. All of it. Mom was always worried about me and Dad always had my back. And me, being the asshole I am, I can't appreciate any of it.

"Listen, I'm not trying to be hard on you. But Ry, she's been through a lot, give her a break. Yea, okay, she's over protective, because she loves you. Give us a break." He laid a heavy hand on my shoulder.

Dad looked my age, eighteen. It felt weird to be given advice from a man years older, yet looking the same age. But he was my dad.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Dad gave me a small smile. "Just lighten up."

Dad left to go back to his make-out session with mom. I knew what it would eventually lead to. I checked my digital wrist watch. It read three forty-five a.m. I still had a little more time before the sun rose. Might as well leave, I do not want to be here when they start getting it on. The downside to my heightened sensing.

"Enjoy, you kids be safe." I said before running out the door. I heard Dad chuckle as I left.

I had about an hour before I had to be back. I didn't have enough time for another kill. Didn't matter, that's not what I want to do anyway. But doing what I actually wanted, namely checking on Lexie, still wasn't a good idea.

I sighed, I'm stuck out here with nothing to do. I could go back but… I shivered. No way I wanted to heat _that_.

I just started walking. Eventually I came to a familiar clearing. I came here more and more often now. Sometimes I would bring along my stolen Ipod and blast an oldie band, Three Days Grace, which had been preprogrammed into it. Other times I would bring a journal and write or draw. I wasn't very good at either but it was calming. But usually I would just sit and stare at the stars.

Tonight I was doing that. I looked up at the sky and thought. Mostly about Lexie. I don't even know why she was on my mind. I just met the chick. She wasn't even that pretty.

Okay, that was a lie. She was beautiful. She has long black hair that cascaded to the small of her back. Her blue eyes were what really caught me though. They were so dark. They immediately captured your attention. They seemed out of place on her face, but gorgeous all the same. She seemed to be observing every action with those eyes. And her smile was perfect as well.

And then when she kissed me… There was no way to describe it. It caught me off guard, which rarely happens.

I smiled at the thought. I definitely want to see her again. But could I? I'd be endangering us both. I could get caught at any time. If I was found I knew I'd be tortured first then murdered. And if Lexie was to be found conspiring with a vamp, the penalty was death. For her there was also the risk of me getting thirsty. For her, I'd like to think I can control myself, but there is always a hint of doubt.

Lexie was different from any human I'd even met. Grated, that wasn't many, but I'd met a few. Most, even if I had rescued them like I'd done with Lexie, still went to turn me in. I'd been lucky nad got away. One ran away screaming. But some still looked down on my and then walked away. It never happened.

Lexie on the other hand actually thanked me, repeatedly, for saving her. She showed no fear of me either. In her eyes I was just a guy. A guy who saved her life. That was good enough for her. She didn't care that I was a vamp, she saw through that.

The beeping on my watch snapped me out of the thoughts. It was nearly five, my preset alarm warned. I jumped off of the rock I was resting on and bolted back home.

I got home with a few minutes to spare. I slammed the door behind me. I shut the shades in the entry; looks like dad and mom already get the rest.

I went into the living room and froze. "Oh God seriously!" I yelled at them. Dad bolted upright. Mom pulled her shirt up to her chest. I fake vomited and walked away shivering. I didn't technically see anything but still, ew.

I bounded up the stairs to my room. When I reached the second floor landing I stood in front of my parent's room. My mom had decorated it with pictures I drew when I was a kid. I smiled. On the center of the door was a picture I drew of me and my parents, all of us stick figures.

I stepped back from the door. My smile faded and I turned to the other two deserted rooms. Neither was mine. I pulled down the cord that opened the attic. Or as I called it, my room.

I pulled the string and the folding stairs came falling out. I climbed up and then pulled the stairs back up so I could get my privacy.

The stairs were indented within the room I bit, so I stepped out and placed the bored I used to level the floor over it. The attic door closed and I walked over to my bed.

I kicked off my sneakers and flopped down on my blue comforter. If you didn't know me and looked in my room, it would appear to be the average American teenager's room. I had posters of the bands I knew plastered to my walls. There was a book shelf filled to the max with books on the far side of my room. Okay, I guess not the average guy's room. But I came close. It looked normal at least.

I flipped over so I was facing the ceiling. I grabbed a ball on the nightstand next to me and began tossing it up. I caught it and repeated the boring process.

I tried to concentrate on the activity but my thoughts still navigated back to Lexie. I already had feelings for her and I didn't know her! But even with this logic nagging at me, Lexie still remained in my mind.

I heard a knock on my 'door'. Not unexpected. I tossed the ball again. "Come in." Dad stepped in. I was momentarily distracted. As a result the ball feel and slammed into my face.

"Shit." I muttered, rubbing my forehead. Dad broke into a grin.

"I see you're improving."

"Shut up." I shot back. But I had to smile, I knew it had to have looked funny.

"I'm uh, sorry about that." He said implying his and mom's make out session. I nodded.

"Whatever, but please, when I'm not around." I hopped off my bed and walked over to him. Dad was plopped down in my desk chair, staring it up at me.

I tried to keep a straight face. Dad, though, was very perceptive, he always knew when I had something on my mind.

"What's wrong?" The question he always started with.

"Nothing, I'm just bored. I was gone longer but it felt so short." That part was definitely true. "I'm sick of being trapped inside during the day. It gets boring really fast." Again, true.

He nodded sympathetically. "I know, I've been doing it for years." He mumbled.

I snorted, "Yea but you have mom to keep you company. I'm stuck here listening to you do the dirty." I said shuddering. Dad chuckled again.

"It's dangerous enough to go out at night, Dad. When I'm not hunting or escaping from the paroles-"

"Hold up," Dad's voice turned cold. "What do you mean escaping?"

Shit. "Well I mean I'm bound to get caught once in a while." I explained.

"Please tell me you're not playing your stupid game again." He was no longer a joking friend, but the fierce parental figure I knew him as.

I grimaced. A while back I used to play with the paroles. I'd seek them out and let them see me. They'd immediately take the bait and come after me. Usually I got them lured into my trap. I drank good those nights. Other times they got the best of me and tried to take me in. I always got away.

I know I said I valued human life, and I do but the fucking paroles didn't deserve it. They ruined my life. I couldn't do much anymore. They were always around during my time but they used to be less forceful. Then one day they cracked down hard and killed a bunch of us. Including a guy I'd been close with.

I won't deny that I still do it once in a while. Last night I was bust obviously, but there were still nights they would continue to fall for my tricks.

I glared back at Dad. "Once in a while." I muttered.

He looked at me hard. " Riley, I can't believe you'd be that stupid. You saw what happened to Chase. I thought that shook you back into reality."

I flinched at Chase's name. We'd been good friends. He and I hunted together. We made a fantastic, deadly team. He never really got my need for understanding for humans, but he accepted me. He knew all about me being the offspring of two vamps. Again, he didn't judge.

One day, while we playing our game, a group of paroles got us. We had hooked two of them and they followed us into the alley like me wanted. What we didn't know was the trap they'd laid.

They had a huge ambush waiting for us. The paroles grabbed us and brought us into their vehicles. Once inside they strapped us onto autopsy tables. They started with Chase.

They did the most inhuman thing possible. They _skinned_ him. He was alive the entire time. I've never seen so much blood in my life. Not even when I killed. He screamed the entire time. He felt every strike of the blade.

When he was nearly finished, they shot him once, again not a fatal shot. So, they lit a match on him and let him burn, still strapped down.

That's how Chase died. I cried like never before. My best and only friend, killed so cruelly. Somehow, I barely remember how, I escaped.

It was close but I managed to get away. I was a little scrapped up but I lived. Chase however, suffered more than anyone deserved.

When I got home I broke down and sobbed. I told my parents everything. Dad went out, a few paroles got what they deserved. Mom sat and comforted me. She let my cry on her shoulder for more than an hour.

Now, having Dad bring it up just pissed me off. "It taught me that not every human deserves a life."

Dad sighed. "How can I get through to you. Why don't you see how dangerous this is?"

I laughed humorlessly. "I know exactly how dangerous it is, but what honestly do I have to lose anymore."

"Us." He shot back. I can tell my reply hurt him. Dad glared at me for a moment, as if trying to see through me. He shook his head silently then left.

I remained where I sat on my bed. I just stared at my clenched fists. I didn't mean to hurt him. I honestly did care about my parents. What would I be if I didn't, but right now, I'm so bored with life. I live without purpose, doing only what I need to for survival.

Did I actually have something worth living for? A though blasted through me. A memory, I smile. I uttered a small chuckle.

I guess I do now. Lexie.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lexie

I looked up hazily at the plain cream ceiling of the ER. I blinked a few times. My memory of the night event came flooding back. I put a hand on my aching head.

"Ouch." I murmured as I sat up. The second I did a heard a sob and arms were wrapped around me.

"Mom?"

"Oh, baby! Sweetheart are you okay? Oh I was so worried! How are you feeling honey?" She continued to squeeze as she fired one question after another. I struggled to breath in her grasp.

"Mom, I'm fine." I choked out. She saw this and released her grip.

'Sorry."

I smiled at her. My loving, worrying mother. She was the most caring person I ever knew. She raised me by herself and did everything needed to provide for me. I can only imagine how much tonight effected her

I laughed. "Mom 'm fine, calm down. We're okay." I said gently putting my hand over hers. She offered a weak smile back.

'Baby, how can you say that, you were mugged. I got the call and I swear, I nearly fainted right there." Her hand fluttered to her throat and she brushed away a tear. "They told me you were mugged, I've never been so scared in my life."

I tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, mom, really."

"I suppose you are. It's just, when I got here, sweetie there was a lot of blood. To be honest I'm surprised you made it all the way over here. This is the last time you and Liz go out this late." She chastised. "I should have known better than too let tou out so late. Honey, who would you even consider walking the streets by yourself so late?"

"I thought the paroles would keep me safe." I said quietly.

Mom's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Lexie. Did a vampire do this to you?" Her voice squeaked.

I shook my head. "No, no it was some bastard on the street. But…" I debating quickly whether or not to tell my mom about Riley. Judging by her last reaction to vamps, better not.

Mom offered me a small smile, "But what honey?"

"But someone helped me. Beat up the ass and helped me get away." It was true, just because I left out the fact Riley was a vamp didn't change anything.

Mom still looked scared, but her smile remained. "I hope you thanked him."

"He saved my life, of course I thanked him." A small smile spread across my face as I remembered Riley's sweet smile and our kiss. He got a decent thanks.

"Did you catch a name? We should thank him properly." Mom winked.

I rolled my eyes but still laughed. "No, I didn't. He escorted me here and left." I had to lie to keep Riley a secret.

Mom looked skeptical, "Sounds odd." She said quietly.

I shrugged it off. "Probably just shy."

Her smile returned. "Well whatever the case all that matters is you're safe." She hugged me again. I flinched a bit. She heard and pulled away. "Sorry sweetie, you're probably gonna be sore for a few days, you had 30 stitches, the cut on your arm was pretty bad." She put a hand on my forehead. "And you're lucky the split in your head wasn't that severe."

Thirty stitches? Holy shit. I better be careful. I looked to mom and gave her a false, hopefully reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. It was just me in the wrong place at the wrong time. But someone saved me, I'm forever grateful." My thoughts wandered back to Riley…and inevitably our amazing kiss.

"Well, Hon, they want to keep you overnight for observation, just to make sure they didn't miss anything. Do you want me stay here tonight?"

I shook my head. I hoped it wasn't obvious how opposed to the idea I was. "No, it's okay. I'm just gonna rest anyway." Mom smiled again. Her eyes were sad and tired but she was glad I was okay.

"Okay sweetie. I'll be back tomorrow." She kissed my forehead and squeezed me hand. We looked at each other before a moment. Mom gave my hand another squeeze then left. "Bye." I waved to her.

I turned on my side and closed my eyes. I would only sleep for a moment.

"Hey." My eyes snapped open. I didn't mean it so literally. I sprung up and looked at the clock groggily. It read nine thirty p.m. Woa, I guess I did get some sleep. Mom left at noon, so I got a good nine hours. Too bad it didn't feel like it.

I turned to where I heard the voice. It was Riley. I smiled.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" I whispered fiercly.

"Hello to you too." He said spinning the visitor chair closer to my bed and sitting in it backwards.

I rolled my eyes but laughed. I was glad to see him. Shocked, but glad. "Sorry. Hi Riley. Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

A grin broke out on his face. "Visiting you obviously."

"Seriously." I said stifling a laugh. I hoped I wasn't blushing to bad.

"I am being serious. I was worried about you, Lexie. I wanted to make sure you're okay." Now I was sure my blushing was obvious.

"I'm okay. A little ore that's all."

Riley looked concerned. He reached to my touch the tender spot next to my scar. He gently felt around my head gash. "I'm sorry I didn't get there fast enough." He said quietly.

I laughed. "Riley, you got there just in time. You saved my life. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I'd be dead." He flinched when I said that.

"Lexie." His tone was serious. "I don't know why, but I have strong feelings for you." My eyes widened. Why me?

"What do you mean?" I asked brilliantly.

"Today, when you were here, I worried about you all day. I feel like I need to protect you." He seemed to sense my objection and cut me off. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to help you. I want to be with you. It drives me crazy when I'm not."

I smiled. I liked Riley, a lot. He saved my life, I owed him. And here he is now, telling me he wants to be with me.

But it was all too unreal. This seemed like just another Romeo and Juliet situation, bound to end badly. Vampires and humans don't end up together. They don't even associate with each other.

"Riley, I—"

He stopped me by lightly pressing his lips to mine. I let my words fade and kissed him back. I hesitantly lay put my hand on his cheek and returned the kiss. Though I knew it was wrong, it felt so right.

Riley wasn't like other vamps. He was good. It doesn't matter to me if he's human or vampire, I just want him.

He pulled his lips form mine. I wanted to pull him back. Instead, I lay back on my pillow and stare at him.

"Sorry." He said.

I shook my head. "No, that was great."

Riley looked at me and grinned. "Was it now?" He said seductively. I giggled and nodded, biting my lip to keep an even dumber grin from coming out.

"You don't even have anything to compare it to." He said. The implication was there and I wanted all too much to take the bait.

I didn't have to ask though. Riley's lips were soon against mine. He put a hand tenderly on my back and his lips crushed against mine. I invited them.

"Lexie." He unwillingly pulled away, but left his head against mine. "I want to get to know you better. I want to understand you." I nodded, my eyes shut but letting his words sink in. "But it's dangerous. Us, together."

I moved my head form the angle we were in and brought my mouth to his. I kissed away his unease. "I don't care. Just don't leave me."

He looked at me and grabbed my hands. "I will never leave you Lexie."

I kissed him again and again. I was still confined in my hospital bed I didn't care. The location didn't matter. Only Riley mattered now.

"This is so fast." I breathed around kisses. "But I love it. It feels so right." Riley listened but I still let him kiss me.

In the back of my mind I knew we could get carried away quickly. He was a vampire. He was a creature of the night, designed to lure victims with his dashing good looks and charm. And I'm falling right into his trap.

And I sure as hell didn't care.

Riley

The decision to sneak into Lexie's hospital was not one I made easily. Although I'd been dying to see her all day, I knew the risks at hand.

But now, sitting on her bed, kissing her, I knew it was the best decision I ever made.

"Lexie, this will be hard." As much as I loved her right now, it was true. She had to know the risks. I was a vampire after all. Any number of things can go wrong. I doubt I'll lose control, especially with her, but she has to know.

"I don't care." I closed my eyes. Was that just the mortal in her falling for me? It was a vampire's greatest asset, but I didn't want Lexie in an allusion of love. I wanted her to see _me_.

I tore away from her. She didn't look hurt, just shocked. "Lexie," I began slowly, "Please listen to me."

"I am listening." She insisted.

"I really care about you, but I need you to be thinking clearly when you make this decision." She nodded slowly and went quiet. She was honestly considering her options. Although I wanted her to chose me, I couldn't blame her for walking away.

"Riley, I want so much more of this. But…" Her smile caught.

I wanted to shut out the pain. I began to get up. "Riley" She called gently.

"It's ok, I get it." I whispered.

Lexie hopped out of her bed and came to me. She put a hand on my forearm and turned me around to face her. She looked at me hard. I stared back at her, trying to read her.

She kissed me again .This kiss was slow and reassuring. There was still passion within it, but in a subtler way.

"I thought about it. I want you," Her voice was barely audible. Her lips brushed against mine. "But I also want to take things slow."

I smiled and took her in my arms, cradling her close. "Then, I'll do this the proper way." I said into her ear. We were in a backwards embrace. My arms lay on her stomach and her back was pressed against my chest.

"Would you, Lexie…" Shit. Don't know her last name.

"Craft." She answered.

I made her face me and bent down dramatically on one knee. "Lexie Craft, would you like to go on a date with me?" She laughed. Normally, that'd probably be a bad sign, but when she fell into my arms I knew it wasn't bad.

"Of course." She said smiling.

I was leaning in for another kiss when the tapping of high heels on tile came trotting down the hall.

"Oh shit." I said. Lexie laughed and shooed me away playful. "Get out or I'm dead!"

"That wasn't much of a goodbye." I complained. Lexie ran back and pecked my lips quickly. "Happy?"

"Very." I said grinning at her.

"Now out!" I laughed and headed out the window I'd entered through earlier. I watched her climb back into the bed. She caught me staring. "Go!" She mouthed urgently. I waved once before slipping out the window.

It was a good night. I got kissed by the girl I adore and now, we have a date.

I smiled, so this is what it's like to be human.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jared

From the time I left his room, Riley looked his door and stayed cooped up there. I had only wanted to talk to him but he was so stubborn. The second the sun set he came out and ran outside, without so much as a goodbye.

When I entered the living room, Everly was sitting on her arm chair, a book on her lap. She looked beautiful just sitting here. Her legs were tucked up underneath her. A strand of her long auburn hair fell on her face. She delicately brushed it behind her ear. I loved her so much.

She noticed me watching her and smiled. She removed her legs form underneath her and patted the arm rest. I smiled briefly, but my sour mood returned.

I sat on the arm rest as she indicated. She dog-eared her page and shut the book. "More trouble with Riley?" She asked quiety.

"Like always." I replied bitterly. "I love the kid to death, but he can be so frustrating."

Everly looked at me sympathetically. "I know you love him sweetheart. But think about it from his perspective. He's nearly a fully matured vamp, he's still young and he's trapped inside with his parents for most of the day. As exciting as we are, the routine is bound to get boring." She smiled.

I sighed. "You're right, as always, but I just don't get why he's so depressed now. He yells at us he's in his room most of the time and he hardly ever smiles anymore." The thought saddened me. Riley was such a good kid, smart, caring and honest. At least, he was.

Lately, I barely know him. I get that he's in his teenage stage and things can be awkward but this is just bad. He seemed like he hated everyone and everything. Particularly me.

Ev seemed to read my mind. "Babe, I know it seems bad, but I'm sure it's just a phase. We know him. He's our son, he's not a bad person. He loves you as much as you love him. Just, right now, give him some time to decide what he wants."

"We already know what he wants." I muttered. I looked to Everly, I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it was the truth. "He wants to leave."

Everly rubbed my back gently. She got up and went around me. She held my hands in hers, "Then maybe we need to let him." I could hear the sadness in her voice but, she knew it was the right thing to do.

I got up, she moved aside. I walked to the white leather sofa. Everly silently followed. I sat with my head bowed and my hands clasped. "He's still so young." I said.

"He doesn't think so. Look at him, Jared, really look at him. He may only be five to us, but he sees himself as a seventeen year old. It's going to be hard to keep him confined here. I know it's dangerous out there as well as you, but we can't be in control forever."

I sighed and nodded. I said nothing for a moment. Everly still kept a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her. "I feel like you should be the one more upset over this."

She smiled, genuinely this time. "Well, he's always been closer with you, maybe that's why it's harder. I mean its bad enough for me, I can only wonder how you are feeling. Just, let him do what he wants for right now."

I smiled back. "You're right. Again." She grinned. "Aren't I always?" I laughed and stroked her cheek. "You're so beautiful Everly."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. I returned it happily. Soon the kiss deepened and Ev was lying on the couch and I was on top of her. Kiss after kiss, we touched, explored and made love.

Fifteen minutes later Everly was against me, her hand pressed against my chest. My arm was draped around her, protectively keeping her to me.

I brushed her hair from her neck and kissed her, gently sucking where her jugular would be. She moaned with pleasure.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Again, she turned to kiss me numerous times. When she pulled away she closed her eyes and sighed happily. "I'm hungry." she said suddenly.

I laughed. "Kinda killed the moment Babe."

She smiled up at me, "I know sorry." She gently placed her lips to mine. "But we are running short of time, let shunt then we can come back and fool around." She put her hand on the back of my neck, her fingers tapped lightly. She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

I kissed her deeply once more. "Fine," I sighed. "But we will _definitely_ mess around later." I whispered in her ear. She giggled. "Of course."

Everly

"Give me one sec." I called to Jared. I was heading to the bathroom. Jared thought I was going to change.

"Hon, do you really need to change before hunting?" He shouted back laughing.

I managed to chuckle back. "Well I don't want to ruin my good shirt."

"If the victim doesn't, I will later."He burst into laughter at his own joke. I shook my head. Nice, I thought.

When I got into the bathroom I quickly shut and locked the door. I shut my eyes and breathed in deeply. I was on the second floor so Jared wouldn't hear anything.

I gingerly pulled up the fabric of my white blouse. I approached the mirror as I did so. I looked at my abdomen. There was some slight bruising, but nothing obvious.

I stifled a small sob. It had been a week. I need to tell him.

I gently ran my fingers over my stomach. The smallest touch made it ache. I was so tender. I felt pain shoot through me. I bent over slightly, holding my stomach. I took several deep breaths to calm myself.

I couldn't deny it any longer; I was pregnant.

I was scared though. I didn't want to tell Jared. Riley was an accident, the best, most amazing accident that had ever happened to me, but an accident nonetheless.

This baby was in the same situation. I was worrying about Riley and wasn't sure if I'm ready for this second child.

And there was also the differences between this pregnancy and his. This time, I ached everywhere. I was constantly in pain. It made me fear for my both the baby and myself. I don't know what's wrong. When I was pregnant with Riley, it had been a smooth ride. There was a week of vomiting, a few more of excessive growth, nothing I hadn't expected.

With this baby, I haven't seen much growth yet, in reality there had been virtually none. And, though I knew it was just nerves, I felt there was something off about the whole pregnancy. It was a feeling that had nagged at me since I first made the discovery.

I sighed. One hand still lay limply on my stomach, there was slight movement. Though every single millimeter the baby moved killed me.

I thought back to a few weeks ago. Jared and I had been fooling around, nothing unordinary had happened. Sure, once Riley came in screaming at us we stopped. I recalled us going up to bed….and making love again. Having sex twice in one night wasn't really irregular for us, we were vampires after all. It had been a fantastic night. The fact that I had got pregnant was the only strange thing about the whole situation. My birth was never supposed to be possible. Neither was Riley's. And yet both had happened.

I slumped down to the floor and put my head in my hands. And now here I am, carrying a second impossible child. One who was never supposed to exist. I felt a few tears slid down my cheeks.

I knew how negative I sounded. This is my child. Just like Riley. I loved Riley, he was a miracle. The best thing to ever happen to me. This child should give me the same feeling. But instead I was crying and sad about it. It was wrong and I knew it. The guilt made me feel worse.

"Ev?" Jared was right outside the door.

I stood up quickly and sniffed. "Sorry," I hoped my voice didn't sound as choked up, "I just can't find the shirt. Oh." I randomly picke dup a purple tee shirt form the laundry pile on the floor. "this one will work."

"Okay, just making sure you're okay. Just come downstairs when you're ready and we'll go." I waited until Jared's footsteps faded away.

As much as I tried to hold them back, the tears continued to floor. I cried as softly as possible. When I felt in control again, I wiped my tears and splashed some cold water on my face. I glared at my reflection. I gave a smile. It looked real enough, that is if you don't see the haunted look in my eyes. I slipped into the purple tee and ran downstairs to meet Jared.

"Ready." I said modeling the oversized tee.

Jared laughed. "Looking sexy. Ready?"

I nodded. He extended his hand, I took it. We opened the door and jogged into the night. Even though we held hands, and though Jared was standing right next to me, I'd never felt so alone.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riley

The next was one of the slowest I'd ever suffered through. Every minute felt like an hour. I paced and wandered around the house for most of the day.

Mom noticed and eventually confronted me. She came into the kitchen where I was currently pacing and leaving against the door frame, arms crossed, and looking skeptically at me.

"Um, feeling okay?" She asked.

"Just bored out of my mind. I'm trapped inside all day, I hate it!" I exploded. I still continued to pace as I ranted.

Mom sighed. "Honey, if you could go out we'd let you, but we both know damn well that it's impossible during daylight, that is, unless you want to die." Her voice went cold at the end.

I looked at her. Her expression immediately lightened. "I'm sorry, Riley. I know how much it sucks believe me." She stepped closer and her fragile hand rested on my arm. "Riley, we, me and your dad, we know you want to leave."

I looked up at her. Mom's eyes were sad but she wore a faint smile. I felt bad for making her go through this. She was the kindest person you'd ever meet.

"Riley," She grabbed my chin lightly, forcing me to look at her, "I love you so much." She hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, she was so tiny. I felt her shake a little as she cried.

She pulled away abruptly. She wiped her eyes and took a breath to calm down. "Sweetie, if you want to leave, we won't stop you. Don't get me wrong, we'll both miss you like crazy, but we don't you to be trapped here forever either."

I looked at her in shook. I didn't expect that. I thought both of parents wouldn't want me to leave, especially mom.

"Trying to get rid of me?" I joked.

She sniffled and laughed. "Honey of course not, but it's your choice. You know you are always welcome her with us, but I won't force you to stay either."

"What made this come up?" I asked quietly. I felt weird about mom practically inviting me to leave.

She sighed. "We're not blind, Ry. I see you moping around here all day. You run at the first chance to get out of here. You're a teenager; it's natural to want to leave. You're a vampire, a very brave one. I know you can take care of yourself." She laughed quietly. "You'll always be my little boy though." She put a hand on my cheek as she spoke. "Remember that."

I swallowed. "Thanks mom." I hugged her tightly. She seemed so nervous. I wondered if my leaving was the only thing concerning her.

"Are _you_ okay, Mom?" I asked holding her shoulders. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yea, tired I guess, I haven't been sleeping much lately." I knew about Mom's mortal habit of sleeping she didn't require it, but I knew it helped her think straight.

I nodded once. She still seemed upset to me though. I sighed and decided to go back to our previous subject. "Thanks again mom, but I think I'm going to stick around for a while."

Mom looked shocked. I expected her too. Then she shifted her weight and looked at me, a curious smile taking place on her lips. "What's her name?"

I shook my head. Leave it to mom. I chuckled and grinned. "Lexie." I didn't care if she knew about Lexie, as long as she didn't know she was human.

"Ah, well when do I get to meet the girl?"

I laughed out loud. "Never." I smiled and headed to the stairs.

Mom feigned hurt. "Are we really that embarrassing?" She called after me. She was peering up at me from the landing. I gave a salute. "Most definitely."

I bounded up to my room and lay there quietly. I was lost in thought; about Lexie again. I figured Mom would come up to gather more information about Lexie.

There was a knock on my 'door'. As if on cue.

"Come in." I said sarcastically.

Mom laughed as she entered. "Okay, spit it out kiddo. I want to hear all about it." She sat down on my bed with her legs dangling off the side. It was still weird to hear her calling me kiddo, when she herself had the appearance of a kid.

"Her name's Lexie. There you go."

"Oh, no, give me details. Is she the reason you were pacing frantically today, hmm? Heading out to meet her on a romantic moonlight date?" Mom waggled her eyebrows. For a mom, she was pretty funny.

I made a sound that was a mix of a laugh and a sigh. "Actually yes. As soon as the sun sets, I'm out to see her." I mentally beat myself up as I realized I'd given to much away.

Mom noticed my pained expression. "No need to worry, your father and I won't be stalking your date. We'll be busy elsewhere."

Sick images filled my head; images a son should never see. "Gross. And thanks." I said genuinely. I knew Mom was telling the truth.

"Just be careful hon." I heard the underlaying message loud and clear.

"We're vamps Mom, I think that sex is almost always a promise."

Mom gave me a stern look, there was a hint of playfulness though. "Kid, don't tell me about your sex life." We both burst out laughing. Yes, it was an odd conversation, but it was a good one. With all this shit going on lately, just sitting down and laughing with my mom felt great. Almost like things were normal for once.

Everly

God, I loved that kid. Riley was so sweet and funny. My son made everything worth while.

We were still sitting on his bed, laughing at stupid stuff. It was something we hadn't done in a long time. Too long.

I put my hand on his neck. "Well, you have fun tonight kiddo." I said again. I moved my hand up to his head. I ruffled his hair. He tried to pull away. I laughed and leaned his head forward to kiss his forehead.

I stood up and walked to the exit. "Bye Mom." He said.

"Be safe!" I shouted back. I heard him laugh and smiled to myself. I was happy Riley was finally starting to lighten up.

I headed down stairs to the living room. Riley came down a few moments later. "I know it's early, but…?"

I nodded. "Have fun, Ry." I said, waving him off.

He grinned. "Thanks Mom." He jogged outside. I was happy for the kid. As a vamp, it's good to have someone to spend your eternity with. I had Jared and now Ry had the mysterious Lexie.

Jared, as if on cue, entered the living room. "Did Riley leave already?"

I nodded. "I let him. He has a date." I said.

Jared raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

I laughed. "Are you that shocked? Yes, really."

Jared sat next to me. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just now a days, vamps are scarce."

I nodded. "Well he's out having fun, that's a good thing. He finally seems to be lightening up." I said smiling. Jared nodded. "Good."

"Oh!" Jared said. I looked up at him. "What?"

"I have a surprise for you." He said grinning.

"Oh, great. I'm nervous now." I said jokingly.

"Close your eyes." I rolled my eyes but closed them. Jared took my hands and led me through our house.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

I heard Jared chuckle. "So impatient."

I laughed and moved with Jared. Finally he let my hand go and he said, "Okay, open."

It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim light. We were standing in our dining room. Jared had turned off the lights. The only light came from two tall white candles in the center of the table. That was decorated beautifully as well. A deep crimson table cloth draped over the table. There were two places set at each end of the long table. At each place there was a tall wine glass filled to the brim with red wine.

I put a hand on my chest. "Oh, Jared."

He took my hand and kissed it. "Happy Anniversary."

Jared

Surprising Everly with an anniversary dinner had been a great idea. She loved it. I pulled out her set and let her sit down. She smiled up at me. I sat down across from her. She delicately picked up her wine glass. She gently swished the liquid inside. "We can't really get drunk Jared." She said winking at me.

I shrugged, "It's not wine." She raises an eyebrow and sniffs the liquid. A grin spreads across her face. "Blood." She says smiling.

I nod once. "A positive." I specify. I talk about the drink as if it were fine alcohol. Everly laughs and takes a sip. "How is it?"

She sets the glass down. She lets the blood swish in her mouth, taking her time tasting it. I chuckle as I watch her. She finally swallows. "Exquisite."

As the night wears on Everly and I have glass after glass of the blood. With all out giggling and talking, you'd think we really were drunk.

Finally, Everly takes a napkin and wipes her already clean mouth. I watch as she dabs at her lips. Just watching her makes we want to kiss those lips. She notices we watching and smiles, her lips turning up in a seductive grin.

I waggle my eyebrows at her. Ev giggles and just stares at me. She folds her hands and sets them on the table. I reach over and cover them with my own hands. "I love you Ev." I say.

She sighs happily. "I love you too Jared, more than anything." I feel her pull away even as she says it though. "But I have to tell you something."

I start to panic. Ev looks torn, sad and distraught. I worry about us. Is she mad at me? Is she considering leaving? She is a vamp, she can leave and live a long happy life with hundreds of other vampires.

"What is it?" I say. My voice sounds hoarse, a result of me trying to sound calm.

Ev sighs. I start to worry again. She puts her elbows on the table and lays her head in her hands. I want to comfort her, but I sense her need to focus. "Jared," She begins quietly. Her voice is serious. "I'm pregnant again." She finally spits it out.

I draw back in my seat. I was worried about Everly leaving me, yet she sits her giving me fantastic news.

I grin and stand. I walk to her chair and knell next to her chair. Ev's eyes are glistening. I brush back a strand of hair. "That's great!" I say. I pull her into an embrace. Everly feels tense in my arms. "What's wrong?" I put a hand on her cheek.

"I'm scared." She whispered. "I'm glad you're happy about the baby, but it's…different this time."

I start to get concerned again. "How so?"

Ev shifts in her seat and gently puts a hand to her still flat stomach. "It's hurts more. I can feel the baby kicking all the time, but there's no growth." She's right about that. If she can already feel the baby, we should definitely be able to see a bulge.

"Don't worry to much, I'm here to help." I kiss gently her, she gives me a small smile in return. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" I didn't want to ask but, I need to.

Ev shrugs. "I don't know, I was worried to how you would react. I mean neither of us expected Riley to come into our lives and now we're going to have another baby. And we both know how strange Riley being born was, two baby's to one vampire family? It's a little odd."

I nod and brush more hair from her face. "Everly, this is our baby, whether we expect it or not, I'm ecstatic." She smiles broader this time.

She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. As she pulls away she leans in for a kiss. "I'm glad."

I'm still kneeling on the floor, I'm about Everly's height though, a bit shorter now. I stare into her eyes, Ev smiles back. She's so beautiful, I think once again.

I set a hand on her stomach. She lays her hand over mine. I instantly feel the movement she mentioned. I can feel the baby kicking as soon as I touch her. Everly sighs, she sounds pained, but happy.

I squat to get a few centimeters higher. Our lips meet. "I love you Everly. Thank you so much."

Everly kisses me back, again and again. The kisses grow deeper. We both stand. Everly looks mischievous. I raise an eyebrow. Everly leans on the table and picks up the wine glasses, she sets them on the floor. She repeats the process, this time removing the candles. She looks at me, I watch her, enjoying the view. She smiles then blows out the candles. The room grows darker. I feel Everly grab my hand.

Everly steps onto the table and lays down. Her hair spreads all over the table. That table has never looks so good. I smiles and approach her.

I crawl onto the table next to her. Ev lays a hand on my shoulder and presses down. Soon I'm the one on the table. She on top of me, kissing. I kiss back, bringing my face closer to hers so the journey is shorter. I feel myself go hard. I know at this point we will only fool around. No full blown sex tonight. I don't mind though, Everly is just as seductive when she's kissing my like this.

I hear her chuckle. Her kisses move from my mouth to my jaw bone. And lower still. She kisses my neck. I'm practically orgasming as she starts to stroke my chest. Her mouth moves again, this time to my ear. She nibbles at my earlobe. I moan with pleasure. Everly is still holding my to the table, I let her. She kisses my lips again, I feel her tongue poke into my mouth. Her taste is so delicious.

My hands wander over her. I start at her hips, gently holding her in place on top of me. As she moves, so do I. My hands explore her back. Her back is arched and she shifts as she kisses me. Her butt is raised higher, she looks like a cat stretching. She is a hell of a lot sexier though.

"Everly." I groan.

She laughs. "I love you Jared." I have no time to reply before her lips are planted against mine again. I think for the millionth time since I've been with her, how we could just stay like this forever. Right now, I'd kill for that.

Eventually, much, much later, Everly and I part. We partly mostly because dawn was approaching and Riley would be home soon. That, and the fact that the table cracked under our weight. We both found it hilarious, but took it as the cue to stop messing around.

Now, we were both on the couch, cuddled together. My hand was on Everly's invisible belly. She had her head leaning on my shoulder. We still kissed pretty much Everly five minutes, things had just cooled down.

Everly was no longer scared of the baby. We still were worried about the lack of growth but figured it would catch up soon enough. We also decided that the reason Everly was so fertile was because of Bake's experimentation.

We hadn't talked about our time at the complex pretty much since we'd escaped. Neither of us wanted to relive it, and we sure as hell didn't want Riley to know.

I felt bad about bringing it up tonight. I could tell thinking about it upset Everly. She had every right to be upset, she was tortured there. We both were. I knew she was thinking about the monster child Bake had created. I wonder if that's what has her so scared about this baby. She didn't seem nearly as scared when she was pregnant with Riley, and back then we were still recovering.

I squeezed her closer and kissed her forehead. She sighed. The she started to laugh. 'What's so funny?"

She chuckled again. "We really don't have anything to be scared of." I smiled, glad she seemed to be okay. "yet." She added, almost as an after thought.

"Why what does yet mean?" I asked, genuinely wondering.

Ev turned to me. Her face was dead serious. "Wait 'til Riley finds out."

Oh, shit.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry this one took a little longer to update, i tried to do one a chapter a day, i'll try tp update weekly if i can now. hope you enjoy so far! Let me hear what you think, any ideas you have. I know its still a little while beofer Ev has her baby, but what do you think: boy or girl? let me hear your vote and any name ideas you have! Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Riley

The second the sun set I left home. I was eager to see Lexie and hoped she was feeling the same way. Turns out she was. When I arrived at the bus stop, the place we'd both agreed to meet, she was already there waiting.

She saw me approaching and grinned. "Hi." She said. I kissed her as my greeting. I grab her and put an arm around her waist, she fell into me. My personal specialty for 'hey'.

"Woa. That was a fantastic hello." She said giggling when I released her.

I grinned back. "Sorry, I missed you. I figured that was s good way to sum up how I felt." I said shrugging.

Lexie tossed her hair over her should and smiled. "I could get used to it." She leaned in for another kiss. This one was brief, but just as sweet.

"So, what shall we do?" I asked holding her hand. We walked slowly down the street. Talking quietly. I noticed, though she was focused on our conversation, Lexie was glancing around every time a parole passed us.

"We should do something fun." She said after glancing back at a parole who barely acknowledged us.

I smiled. "Want to be more specific?"

I saw her smile back. "How about the park?"

I grinned. "Sounds great. Just one thing: aren't you hungry?"

Lexie shrugged. "I ate before we met up, my mom cooks pretty early. Plus I didn't want to drag you to a restaurant you can't even eat at."

I stopped and kissed her. "So considerate." I said winking. Lexie looked amused, a little caught off guard, but amused. She kissed me back. "I try."

Lexie brought me to a small park downtown. I'd never been before.

It was a small park, good for a small community. There was a slightly rusty red seesaw at one end.. Across from the seesaw was a three swing set. They waved gently in the breeze. Next to them was a jungle gym, it was a mix of colors. It was wooden and had obviously been there a while, the paint was chipping and there was graffiti and names with love promises scribbled all over.

"My mom used to bring me here when I was little." Lexie said quietly. "We would come here after school, I would pretend I was an explorer, the jungle gym was a vast forest." She laughed at the memory. "And then there were times when I would just sit on the swings for hours and hours. I didn't have many friends as a kid, imaginary creatures were as close as I got."

I looked at her. Lexie's long hair was lifting and blowing gently from the wind. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold. She was wrapped in a black coat, dark blue scarf with a matching knit hat and jeans. She was so beautiful, I thought for the thousandth time.

"I don't believe that." I said equally as quiet.

She turned to me, her eyes questioning. "Don't believe what?"

"That you didn't have many friends. You're amazing Lexie." She smiled softly. She turned to face me. She was now in front of me, I lay a hand on her frigid cheek, she leaned into my palm. I bent down slowly, then kissed her. It was slow and delicious.

I think it was then that I realized I'd fallen in love with Lexie. She was human and I was a vampire. It was another forbidden love, I was familiar with the consequences and threats that followed our choice. I was ready for them, I just hoped she was too.

Lexie reluctantly pulled away, her breath mixed with mine. She was breathing strange, shuddering breaths.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a whisper. It felt as if talking loudly would shatter the moment.

"Yea, I was just thinking."Her forehead was pressed to mine. I couldn't see her face but sensed her hesitation.

"About what?"

She took her forehead from mine. I looked into her deep blue eyes bore into mine. "That I love you." Her voice was barely a whisper but her words rang loud and clear.

I gave her a small, closed lips smile. She looked afraid to utter the words. I kissed her lips gently. "I love you too."

She started to smile but it quickly faded. " I want to be with you Riley, but I'm human you're a vamp, we both know the consequences."

The 'crime' of associating with a vampire is looked upon with the same disgust as murder. The penalty is death, no trial needed.

I stroked Lexie's cheek. "I will never let anything happen to you Lexie." I wanted so much to just take her away, we're it was just the two of us, but I couldn't do that to her. "But I won't force you to stay. I know the penalty as well as you, if you want to walk away, I don't blame you." It killed me say it but I had to give her the choice.

She laced her fingers through mine. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you Riley, I can't leave now."

I grinned and we kissed again. "It has to be a secret though." I said as we parted.

She nodded. "I know, it'll be hard but we can do it."

Lexie grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the swings. She sat down and I stepped behind her, gently pushing her. The park was completely empty we were alone in the quiet.

"I'm assuming I can't even tell my mom." It wasn't a question, but I knew she wanted an answer all the same.

"How would your mother react is she knew her daughter was not only associating, but _dating_ a vampire?"

Lexie sighed. "You're right, sorry. I just usually tell her everything. She was worried at the hospital the other night, she wanted to know who saved me."

I froze. When the swing came back to me I gripped the supports and held in it in place. "Did you tell her about me?"

Lexie saw my concern and shook her head quickly. "I just told her some mysterious,sexy, amazing, fantastic boy saved me."

I cracked a smile. "Yea, yea, we all know I'm just fantastic. Now, back to the fun." I cupped her chin in my hand and kissed her. She placed her hand on my cheek. As we kissed, she slowly tangled her hands in my hair.

She began kissing me harder, her breathing increased. She pushed herself up off the swing and I followed her movements. I walked backwards and she pushed me gently, her hand floating just above my chest.

She stopped when I hit a tree. I didn't hurt but it startled both of us. She wasn't expecting it, her eyes were focused on mine. I took advantage of her hesitation. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. Her hands gripped my biceps, I continued to kiss her lips.

The kisses were needy now. Both of us shoving kiss after kiss to one another's lips. It was like we needed each other to survive, like we would die if our lips didn't touch. Her hands were grazing through my hair, her elbows bent as she pulled me closer. I just wanted to get closer to her.

Things slowly cooled down. Her hands slipped back down to my biceps, they just lay there limply. She sighed and stared into my eyes. She seemed to be searching for something there, I wished I knew what. I brushed back some hair that fell in front of her face. My hand lay on her cheek, she shivered but let it rest there.

"Will you drink from me?" Her question shocked me out of my trance. Drink from her?

"What?" I asked hoping I heard her wrong.

"Don't you want to? Isn't that like the ultimate bond for us?" I knew Lexie only wanted us to be together, but her question had me worried.

"Lex, it's incredibly dangerous. Okay, yes it is a very sexual thing between vamps and humans, but there are just too many risks. I could kill you if I'm not careful." I said gently, trying to get her to see how dangerous this is.

"I trust you."Her lips brushed mine. It was barely a touch but there were so many meanings in it. Lexie leaned back. Her neck was fully exposed to me. I gently lay a hand on her neck. I could feel the blood pulsing through her, the hot liquid so close. I lowered my face to her neck. My lips hovered over her jugular. I kissed her gently. Lexie shuddered.

I pulled back. "No. I'm not taking the chance of losing you." I said.

Lexie straightened. I held her tightly, she leaned into my chest. I folded around her protectively. "Sorry." Lexie whispered. "I don't know why I asked, it was pretty stupid."

I shook my head. "No, dangerous yes, but not so much stupid. Lexie, you have to understand, if I loose control I could drain you and you'd die. Or you might get lucky and come back as a vamp, I don't want to do that to you. You'd loose everything. How would your mother deal with her daughter dying? I love you Lexie, and you know that, but I'm not gonna risk killing you for a bond we don't even really need."

Lexie shivered again. "I'm sorry."

I kissed her forehead. "I love you Lexie." We were sitting under the big oak tree where Lexie pushed me. I sat with Lexie curled up next to me. I stroked her hair gently and every few moments she would look up and kiss me.

I loved her so much. I love just sitting here with her warmth next to me. I was happy doing nothing as long as she was next to me. I kissed her hair. That made her look up at me. Her big eyes scrutinized me. I cracked a grin. She smiled back at me.

"I love you Riley." She kissed me again. This time I attacked her. I kissed back ferociously, our lips connected and we refused to part. I had to let go eventually though. When I did Lexie was breathing hard and we were sprawled out in the woodchips on the ground.

Lexie and I burst out laughing. What was sight we were. We were very nearly having sex in a public park in the middle of the night. But honestly I couldn't care less who saw. Unless of course it was either of our parents. Right now we just look like two hormonally struck teens out for a night of fun, who was there to stop us? If they were to get closer they might notice subtle things that woud give away my vampire heritage, but for now we were safe.

"Riley, it's midnight." Lexie told me. I sat up, balancing on my elbows, and looked down at her. She lay in the woodchips, her hair falling in a halo around her.

"So?" I asked. Time didn't really matter to me. But Lexie was a human, I'm sure the sands had meaning to her.

"My curfew was an hour and a half ago. My mom is gonna kill me." She jumped up and brushed herself off.

"We better get you home then." I grabbed her hand and we ran back to her place. Normally, I would've carried her and run home, but with paroles lurking around that wasn't possible. So we ran.

She directed me, laughing, and we would jog off in the direction she'd specified. We made it home in record time.

Lexie looked at her luminescent porch for a moment. She sighed then looked at me. "That was so much fun, Riley."I nodded and smiled sadly. I didn't want the night to end. I leaned forward to kiss her goodnight. Lexie shied away. Right, mom. I chuckled quietly then pulled back. Suddenly she sprang back to me and her lips touched mine. Her arms went around my neck and mine sank to her waist. The lights on the porch flickered on and off. Lexie reluctantly pulled away and sighed.

"Be right in." She called in a tense cheerful tone. I laughed.

She kissed me once more. Then she hugged me quickly. "I need to see you again." She whispered as she pulled away.

"Tomorrow, same place." I said. She began waling away, her hand slowly slipping from mine. She nodded. "Okay, see you then." She nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. It was cute.

"I'll see you later." I said waving once.

Lexie's hand was on the door knob but she didn't turn it. She just stared at me. At the same moment we both ran for each other. We kissed longer this time. Lexie had her hands pressed against my cheeks and I was hugging her to me.

"Alexis!"

"Shit."Lexie hissed. I let go of me and her hands went to her side. We looked up at her glaring mother.

"You're late." Her mom said to Lexie, her eyes were on me though. The way she glared daggers at me made me wonder if she knew. I hoped it was only anger that she caught me sucking face with her daughter.

"Hi, Ms. Stone." I said waving to her.

"Hello." She said curtly. "You're Riley?"

I nodded. "Thank you for saving me daughter." Her face lightened a bit, but only for an instant. "But that doesn't give you the right to make out with her." Her voice was stone cold.

I nodded once again. "Yes, ma'am."

Lexie mouthed an apology from behind her mother. I smiled at her to say it was okay. Lexie's mom only glared at me. "Goodnight Riley." She said ushering Lexie inside.

"Bye Riley." Lexie said quietly.

"Bye."

They went inside. I heard Lexie's mom scolding her. I hoped she wasn't too harsh it was my fault not hers.

The porch lights darkened and I started to walk away. "Riley!" I turned back. In the top right window Lexie peeked out.

"Lexie?" I called

"Shh! I just wanted to say goodnight properly." She smiled and blew me a kiss. "I love you." She whispered across the night.

"I love you too, Lexie. I'll see you soon." I took one step backwards. I really did mean to walk away. I check before I did it. I took a running start and climbed up to Lexie's window. For the last time that night, we kissed.

I heard the door to Lexie's room and I vanished. Her lips were still parted when I tore away.

"Lexie, what are you doing?" I heard her mother ask.

"Nothing, just saying goodnight." She said back. I was now walking down the street. I smiled at the white lie.

Her mother sighed, I was still close enough to hear. "Goodnight Lexie." Her mother hinted.

I looked back at Lexie. She was still sitting in the window frame. I grinned to her. A small smiled took over her face. I waved my hand once then bolted away.

The night was still young, I had more time then I knew what to do with, but when you're a vampire, time gets away from you. It losses meaning as years pass. Right now I wanted to spend every second with Lexie, but our separate worlds keep us apart. I would do anything to still be with her right now.

I smiled at the memory of our night. I still had the promise of tomorrow.


End file.
